American Gods
by AshOnFire
Summary: High school senior Aurora follows the same pattern day after day. But when she is put in charge of helping Thursday Guard and Lou Dian, her daily routines vanish. After an attack from a snake whom could talk, Lou and Thursday become their true selves as Loki and Thor. In the panic of it all, Aurora learns 3 things: Thor is a curvy girl, Loki gives her butterflies, and magic is real
1. A New Rotuine

When you wake up in the morning, and get ready for school, you follow a routine. I follow a routine. I throw on a pair of jeans, a light hoodie, and grab my back pack for the day. It's always what I do.

My routine continues with getting on the bus and going to school. Quietly listening to music by myself and giving up my seat to the elderly lady at exactly 6:43 a.m. I always do that. She'll say "Thank you Aurora," and I will smile as a response.

I've never broken this routine, and I never wanted to. I get to school at 6:54 a.m. and I walk to first period which is three doors down from the principal's office. I wave as a hello, but never say a word or look him in the eye, as he merely grunts as a response to hearing my feet walk by.

"Aurora wait a minute," Principal Wilker said. I froze, my routine has suddenly been shattered. I walk back into his office and remove my hood and head phones, to look presentable. There are two kids in his office who appear to be my age. A blonde girl, simply breath-taking. Perfectly curved body, a smile as white as snow, she would be very popular here. A boy, tall with black hair slightly spiked and long. His eyes were an icy blue that when we made eye contact I felt like daggers were hitting me so I looked away.

"This is Mister Lou Dian, and Miss Thursday Guard, siblings who are new to this school." The principal continued. I nodded unsure where we were going. "Being a top student and them being your classmates I thought you would do best to help them out." I looked at them. Thursday was smiling and Lou was smirking. I looked back at him and nodded. "Excellent! Let the tour begin!"

The three of us paced together, I didn't know how to start a conversation or even remotely connect to them on a personal level. I felt someone slink their arm around me and I began to pull away, but Thursday was at my left holding me tight.

"Aurora? Like Aurora Borealis?" Thursday asked in a compelling tone. "Yes, my parents named me after it," Was the only think I could say.

"Delicious," she responded, she pulled me closer so I could feel her curves pressed against me. "You're going to be my best friend." I stopped walking and she dragged me along like a doll.

_What is even happening right now_?

"Call me Day ok?" Thursday asked. I nodded. I looked over to Lou, but his icy blue stare caused me to look away. I turned too fast and lost my balance. I was falling fast and it was going to hurt.

I close my eyes and braced myself for a face plant that was going to be humiliating. After a second the fall didn't come and I opened my eyes only to find my face buried in Lou's chest. I looked up and his blue eyes were looking at me. He smiled in a way that made him seem devilish.

"Mischief is never far with you is it?"


	2. Truth

I ducked into a class room as fast as I humanly could. Day and Lou sat right next to me and I buried my face in a book. No way was I go going to let either of them look at me. Of course, every guy that could crowded around Day's desk. She whistled and made little remarks here and there to their beckoning.

I felt sick just looking at them. I turned my head to see blue daggers looking at me. I could feel myself turning red looking at Lou, but it was more out of fear to continue a conversation.

"I've heard your voice all of once and I wish to hear more" Lou said. "I'm not much of a smooth talker," I responded.

"Ahh there it is."

"Yes I suppose, tell me about yourself and Day since it seems she won't have the time." I gestured to the guys said had clawing at her desk for attention.

"Ahh, well I was adopted, Day isn't my blood sister."  
>"That explains the look difference."<p>

"Yes, I've always found myself more attractive compared to her anyway."  
>I laughed, he was funny. He had a look of longing in his eyes that made me turn away. I was no one's object of affection and it was better this way.<p>

"Tell me about yourself, Aurora," Lou said.

"Well, my parents are scientists, who named me after, you guessed it, the Aurora itself. I've seen them once in my life," I said.

"Tell me more," he implored.

"My favorite color is purple, I have a pet fish, and my parents vanished in a blizzard, and technically I belong to the state," I said.

_Why did I say the last part? That wasn't supposed to be mentioned…_

He smiled that devilish smile and flashed his teeth like a wolf with prey. "Words don't seem to be as tricky for you as I anticipated."

The bell rang and class began. By the end of the day I was convinced there was something wrong with me.

I was walking home in the dark alone, lollipop in mouth and headphones in ear. I was walking faster, my routine already messed up and a sneaking suspicion convinced me it was ok.

I felt the concrete smack my face and scales on my legs. I rolled to my side and groaned only to find a giant snake coiling around me.

"Don't fear precious, it will all be over soon." I tried to scream but my mouth was dry and empty.

"I haven't even lived yet," I murmured.

"Oh precious you were never made to live long" the snake hissed.

I closed my eyes. This wasn't a dream.

_I'm dead_.

"Over my dead body!" Day screamed. Rushing over with a hammer in head, I could hear the static of her movement, then suddenly, I didn't feel bond by the snake. I heard a screech.

"Now!" day shouted. Daggers appeared out of thin air and pinned the snake to the ground, with one gently hovering above its head.

"The gate will be closed one day" the snake hissed. I couldn't bring myself to watch as a dagger tour through the skull.

Lou stepped out of the shadows, and towards me. I felt like the air was being sucked out of my lungs. He stopped and through his coat over me. He pulled me in tight.

"I couldn't lose my fiancée to a snake" he whispered under his breath. "Or my best friend!" Day pitched in.

"What?" I said shoving those two away.

"Oh right! You see I'm Thor and this is Loki!" Day chirped. "Silly mortals saying I'm a man, but you did name a day of the week after me."

I was terrified because I didn't want to believe them, but nothing else was going to make sense.  
>"Is she broken Loki?" Thor asked. She bounced over showing off her body once more.<p>

"It's a lot of soak in, we know, but you have to believe us because you're Sigyn, my love," Loki gently said. I shook my head. It all made sense. The stories my parents had told me. Out of my pockets I took a note from my parents.

"_Maybe this will never make since to you. The gates have opened Aurora, and on that day, you were born. Born into this world but why not another? I'll tell you why, your __signature_ _look deep into that deep Aurora. And when the time comes you may even understand yourself. Perhaps the cold will make it clear. Keep this forever Aurora, until the moment you know_

_-Love_

_Mommy"_

I looked up at both of them. Tears were running down my face. Norse gods and goddesses, the very things my parents studied. And they knew, they always knew what my "signature" was.

"You know what they say," Loki began "curiosity killed the cat."


End file.
